Over the past decade, electronic banking has increasingly been adopted by consumers as a replacement and/or supplement to visiting their banks' branches. Services offered to banking customers electronically, typically via a computer (e.g., a computer at home or work, public terminal, kiosk, etc.) or mobile device (e.g., a cellular phone, smart phone, tablet computer, laptop, netbook, etc.) used in conjunction with the Internet, include functionality such as the ability to manage funds, transfer funds, buy and sell securities, pay bills (in the form of one-time payments and automatic recurring payments), and check account activity.